


Urdhva Dhanurasana

by Anonymous



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey kocha ciało Mike'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urdhva Dhanurasana

\- Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć pozycję wzniesionego łuku, zwaną także popularnie "mostkiem" – mówi Harvey Specter, obrzucając zebranych znudzonym spojrzeniem.   
\- Urdhva Dhanurasana – szepcze jakiś młody chłopak, siedzący po turecku na macie, do brunetki usadowionej tuż obok.   
Harvey bierze głęboki oddech, a potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś mu przerywa. Szczególnie jeżeli przerywającym jest osoba tak cholernie seksowna, jak nieznajomy.  
\- Skoro jesteś taki mądry – mruczy, stając przed młodzieńcem – może powiesz nam, co to oznacza?  
Chłopak uśmiecha się delikatnie, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy i Harvey czuje ukłucie na dnie swojego – wydawać by się mogło kamiennego - serca.   
\- Urdva to coś wznoszącego się – mówi chłopak i Specter czuje, że rzeczywiście coś mu się wznosi.  
\- Dhanu oznacza łuk.  
Każde słowo brzmi w ustach nieznajomego tak zmysłowo, że Harvey ma ochotę przycisnąć go do postrzępionej niebieskiej maty i całować przez długie godziny.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? – pyta zamiast tego.   
\- Mike. Mike Ross.  
\- A więc, Mike – Harvey uśmiecha się olśniewająco. – Prosiłbym cię, abyś został chwilę po naszych zajęciach.  
***  
Po tym gdy dwadzieścia osób opuszcza salę (co zajmuje dłuższą chwilę, gdyż każdy chce podziękować Harvey’owi za zajęcia osobiście), Specter podchodzi do Mike’a i siada na macie obok. Jest najlepszym instruktorem w mieście, o czym wie doskonale, i chociaż uczy jogi już od wielu lat, pierwszy raz trafia mu się osoba tak intrygująca, jak ten przystojny młodzieniec.  
\- Dlaczego chciał pan, abym został? – pyta niewinnie Mike, ale w jego oczach błyskają figlarne i bardzo jednoznaczne ogniki.   
„Całe szczęście”, myśli Harvey, „Mogę od razu przejść do rzeczy”.  
\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy poćwiczyć razem?   
Mike unosi brwi.  
\- Mam wygiąć się w łuk, podczas gdy pan będzie patrzył? – pyta wprost, a jego głos podszyty jest nutką rozbawienia.  
Harvey uśmiecha się.  
\- Tak. Właśnie to miałem na myśli.   
Mike nie spuszcza z niego wzroku i lekko rozchyla usta. Po chwili jednak potrząsa głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem i śmieje się cicho.  
\- A więc dobrze.  
To powiedziawszy, kładzie się na plecach, dociska stopy mocno do podłogi i oddychając głęboko unosi swoje ciało, wyginając je w idealny łuk. Harvey patrzy jak ciasna biała koszulka opina jego szczupłą klatkę piersiową, uwydatniając wypukłe żebra i na moment taci oddech. Wstaje, zwinnie niczym kot, i szybkim ruchem kładzie jedną dłoń pod plecy Mike’a, jakby chciał utrzymać go w tej pozycji. Drugą zaś ręką unosi jego koszulkę, odsłaniając brzuch i żebra i muska je opuszkami palców. Mike mruczy cicho, więc Harvey staje centralnie nad nim, obejmuje biodra chłopaka swoimi udami i kładzie drugą dłoń na dolnej części jego pleców. A potem nachyla się (dzięki Bogu za gibkość) i szarpiąc zębami krawędź koszulki, odsłania jego żebra całkowicie. Składa na nich jeden nieśmiały pocałunek, następnie drugi, śmielszy i mniej delikatny i trzeci, w którym lekko podgryza skórę chłopaka.  
Mike jęczy, i chodź pozycja z pewnością jest niewygodna, nie rusza się choćby o centymetr.   
Harvey całuje jego klatkę piersiową, liże szczupły brzuch, ale największą uwagę poświęca żebrom; podziwia jak delikatna skóra opina kości, jak mięśnie napinają się pod każdym, choćby najmniejszym dotykiem.   
\- Jesteś piękny – szepcze Specter, wodząc wargami po krawędzi żeber.   
Jęki chłopaka stają się cichsze i bardziej bolesne. Słysząc to Harvey delikatnie opuszcza go na matę, nie przestając całować żeber i klatki piersiowej. Gdy unosi głowę widzi podniecony wzrok Mike’a.  
\- Proszę… - jęczy chłopak i Harvey, litościwy jak zawsze, dokańcza robotę kilkoma zaciśnięciami zręcznej dłoni.   
Mike wydaje z siebie słaby okrzyk. Jego głowa opada na podłogę a on sam oddycha ciężko. Harvey kładzie się obok i obserwuje, jak kropelki potu spływają po czole i zarumienionych policzkach chłopaka.  
\- Tamta brunetka nie była twoją dziewczyną, prawda?  
Mike kręci głową, więc Specter (nie mając już żadnych oporów) nachyla się i całuje go w usta.   
Rękę wsuwa z powrotem pod koszulkę chłopaka i gładzi delikatnie powierzchnię żeber. Gdy przerywa pocałunek i odsuwa się na dobre kilka centymetrów, para jasnych oczu wpatruje się w niego nieprzytomnie.  
\- Dasz mi swój numer..? – mamrocze Mike zachrypniętym głosem, a gdy Harvey uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, tamten wtula się w niego i zamyka oczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Skarbie, kilka dni temu poprosiłaś o coś w tym stylu, więc mam nadzieję, że podobało się choć trochę.


End file.
